disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Rabbit
Jessica Rabbit is Roger Rabbit's human Toon wife in Disney's (Touchstone's) 1988 hit Who Framed Roger Rabbit. In the book, she was an amoral, up-and-coming star and former comic character, over whom her estranged husband, comic strip star Roger Rabbit, obsessed. She is re-imagined in the film as a sultry, but moral cartoon singer at a Los Angeles supper club called the "Ink and Paint Club". Here, she is one of several suspects in the framing of her husband, who is a famous cartoon star. She is voiced by Kathleen Turner. Amy Irving was cast to sing Peggy Lee’s "Why Don't You Do Right" for Jessica's first scene in the movie. Several attractive Toon females (specifically Betty Boop) apparently consider Jessica to be incredibly lucky to be married to Roger. Personality Jessica Rabbit is beautiful, passionate, glamorous, and very sexy. She is slender and fair-skinned. She has blue eyes, red pouty lips, purple eyelids, aqua earrings, long red hair that covers her right eye, huge breasts, red strapless sparkling dress that shows her largest breast cleavage, bare back, and any one of her legs, long purple opera gloves, and shiny red high-heels. She claims to Eddie Valiant, "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." She adores her husband Roger, and claims she married him because he "makes me laugh". Who Framed Roger Rabbit Back at the Acme factory, Greasy, one of Doom's 5 weasels, volunteers to frisk Jessica, rolls up his sleeve, and puts his hand inside Jessica's giant breast cleavage. However, there is a snapping sound, and Greasy rapidly withdraws his hand with a bear trap on it, screaming in serious pain, causing the other 4 weasels to laugh, and Eddie says to Jessica, "Nice 'booby' trap." Doom whacks Greasy into a pile of boxes spilling false eyes all over the floor and asks that she and Eddie have the will or not, but Smart Ass, Doom's lieutenant, says that it is just Roger's love letter. Doom says that it doesn't count. Then, he warns Eddie and Jessica that if the will won't exist in the next 15 minutes, Toontown will be legally his; lock, stock, and barrel. As Roger enters the factory, Doom walks up to a large object covered by tarpauling, drops a silver tray onto the floor, pulls it aside and opens a valve releasing a green liquid onto the tray which starts to corrode, then asks that Eddie and Jessica guess what this is. Jessica then screams, "Oh, my God, it's.... DIP!!!!" And Doom removes the tarp to reveal a large pressurized Dip machine that carries 5,000 gallons of heated Dip all pumped at enourmous velocity through it. When he responds that Toontown will be erased in a matter of minutes, Jessica says that she suppose he thinks no one will notice Toontown's dissappeared. Doom demands who's got time to wonder what happened to some ridiculous talking mice when she and Eddie are driving past at 75 miles per hour. Jessica convinces him that there's no road past Toontown, but Doom says almost. Then, he explains to them that several months ago he has the good providence to stumble upon a plan of both the city councils and epic proportions: a freeway. When Roger pops out of a manhole, he holds the weasels at gunpoint, he says that if they don't lift their hands, he will let Doom have it, and then he is reunited by Jessica. When a pile of bricks land on Roger, Jessica rushes over and tells him to say something, and Roger shows her stars around his head, then says to himself, "Ready when you are, Raoul." Then, Doom commands the weasels to tie up both Roger and Jessica together on a giant hook and use an escapeproof Toon rope. While Greasy activates the Dip vehicle, Jessica tells Roger that he was magnificent and better than Goofy and wants him to know she's loved him more than any woman's ever loved a rabbit. Before his departure, Doom advises Smart Ass to let Eddie watch the Toon couple get dipped, then shoot him, and Smart Ass agrees with his boss. When Eddie activates a music machine in order to make the weasels laugh like crazy, Jessica declares that he's lost his mind, but Roger disagrees. Then, Jessica helps Eddie finish his next verse, like "Running out of time!" After the weasels' defeat, Eddie turns the cannon back the other way by accident just before the villainous Doom returns, slides across a line to strike Eddie, and send him flying just before the 2 men are dueling. While Doom's body gets squashed like a pancake by a steamroller, the Dip machine is getting closer to Roger and Jessica, but Eddie deactivates it. However, when Doom reaches a gas cylinder and reinflates himself, then reveals himself as a dastardly Toon bank robber with evil crimson eyes who really destroyed Eddie's brother Teddy, Acme, and Maroon, he starts up the Dip machine again to kill Roger and Jessica. While the deadly Dip is getting extremely close to Roger and Jessica, the beautiful Toon woman bids her husband goodbye, protesting, and as the Dip level in the machine runs out to let the jet of dip from it dies out, she says that she thinks she'll faint. After Doom's defeat, Eddie grabs a remote control and presses a button, and the large hook with Roger and Jessica hanging is moved out of the encroaching Dip machine's way. When it goes through the factory wall and is hit by a speeding train in Toontown, Roger asks Eddie how he and Jessica will get down if there's Dip all over the place, and Eddie cleans it up with fire hydrants. After Eddie is unties them, Roger replies that that was a close shave and thought for sure their goose was cooked. Jessica dubs Eddie her hero, then saunters over to her "honey bunny", kisses him all over his face, and tells him that he was a pillar of strength just before Benny, Dolores, Lt. Santino, and the police arrive. When hundreds of Toons (including Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Bugs, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety, Porky Pig, Snow White, Dopey, Pinocchio, Yosemite Sam, Woody Woodpecker, Baby Herman, etc.) pop out from Toontown through the large cavity in the wall, Eddie asks Roger to read a love letter to Jessica that he wrote at the Ink and Paint Club with her lipstick, and he does so. However, being interrupted by this, words start appearing on the paper, and as Roger keeps reading, he discovers it is Acme's will that they were looking for! Then, after he finishes it, the Toons let out applauses and cheers. Also, he tells Eddie that was a pretty funny dance he did with the evil Toon Patrol and asks him that his days of being a sourpuss are over, and Eddie says that only time will tell. Then, to shake his hand and congratulate him, Roger tricks Eddie with Acme's handbuzzer, causing all the Toons to gasp in shock. However, with no sense of humor, smirking, Eddie toughly grabs Roger by the neck and gives him a big kiss. At the end, Jessica states she will bake Roger a carrot cake just before the Toon couple, Benny, Baby Herman, Eddie, Dolores, and the Toons start walking toward Toontown through the hole, singing "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile". Other appearances Tummy Trouble Jessica appears as a nurse, pushing a cart carrying baby drinking bottles. Roller Coaster Rabbit Jessica appears as a damsel-in-distress. Trail Mix-Up Roger fantasizes over Jessica as a park ranger, calling her a 'babe in the woods' and panting like a dog. Comics Jessica also appeared frequently in the Roger Rabbit comic book series, and she had her own feature in most issues of Roger Rabbit's Toontown such as “Beauty Parlor Bedlam,” where she comes face to face with female weasel counterpart, Winnie. Kingdom Hearts series Disney Parks With the success of the film and upon the opening of Disney-MGM Studios on May 1, 1989, the film's characters featured prominently in the company. After taking the "Backlot Tram Tour", various props decorated the streets including two different photo opportunities with Jessica: a glittery cardboard cutout and "The Loony Bin" photo shop which allowed you to take pictures in costume standing next to an actual cartoon drawing of characters from the film. There was also a plethora of merchandise including Jessica Rabbit rub-on stickers called "pressers". In 2000, Disney-MGM Studios stopped using any character memorabilia in the park, though some props are still present. These include a Maroon Cartoon billboard featuring Roger, Jessica, and Baby Herman across from the Indiana Jones Stunt Spectacular show, Eddie Valiant's office and a cut-out of Roger on the blinds of a neighboring window near the 50's Prime Time Cafe, and the "ton o' bricks" hanging near the "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" Movie Set Adventure. Jessica Rabbit Store The Jessica Rabbit Store, entitled "Jessica's", was once part of Pleasure Island, Disney’s nightclub attraction and shopping area. The store featured nothing but Jessica Rabbit merchandise, from her signature nightgowns and jewelry to shower curtains and beach towels. A giant 2-sided neon Jessica sign with sequined dress and swinging leg sat atop the light purple colored building. A floor-to-ceiling windowed corner of the store allowed light to shine in during the day. Another corner of the store had a large stage door with Jessica’s name on it. The inside was art deco in style and was very similar to designs used in the films Ink and Paint Club scene. There was a cardboard cutout of Jessica reclining above the cash register area and another of Jessica, Roger, and Benny the Cab. Cast members wore regular uniforms, and there were no special shopping bags or print material for the store other than mention in the Pleasure Island guide map where they invited people to visit. The store was abruptly closed some time in 1992. The large neon Jessica sign was relocated to another area of the park alongside a "Pleasure Island Tonight!" sign where it stayed for many years until it was removed in June 2006. Tomart's Disneyana Magazine #66 featured a special article about the store complete with merchandise pictures and interior photos. Roger Rabbit’s Car Toon Spin Jessica can first be seen in the beginning tied up in the trunk of Smart Ass' car and then later with a giant mallet making her escape at the ride's end. Gallery Trivia * Jessica was based on Veronica Lake, and even fashioned her famous "Peek-A-Boo" hairstyle. She is one of the most famous sex symbols on animated scree Category:Toons Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters